


Welcome to The Excelsior

by DizzilySpiraling



Series: The Excelsior: the Brothel AU [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Brothels, F/F, F/M, Groping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzilySpiraling/pseuds/DizzilySpiraling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chris visits a high end brothel, gropes a few people, and decides he wants Peter instead. Peter is wondering what he's done to have Chris Argent descend upon his establishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to The Excelsior

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for sex work, but they're all in the line of work willingly, and quite happily.

Chris didn’t visit these establishments very often, but every so often he just wanted a soft little thing in his bed and didn’t have the energy to pick up someone in a bar. This particular establishment was recommended by the client he'd just closed, who gave Chris a guest pass as a gesture of goodwill and suggested he go let off some steam.

The lobby was certainly different from the brothels Chris had been to before, decorated more like a high end hotel with marble floors and high ceilings rather than using the lush velvets and leather furniture more typical of these establishments. In fact, if Chris didn’t know it was a brothel, he would think this place was an exclusive hotel. There was even a receptionist in a smart black blazer behind the counter, complete with shiny metal name tag and typing away at the computer.

As soon as Chris walked up, she looked up and greeted him with a friendly smile. 

“Hello sir, are you here to apply for a membership?” Amanda- according to her name tag- said. 

“An acquaintance gave me this.” Chris laid the matte black card on the counter. “It’s my first visit, but I’m assuming you knew that already.”

“Yes sir, we’re required to recognize all our members on sight. Would you like a drink while I register your visit?” Amanda took the card and scanned the barcode on the back, then began taking down his personal information and gave him a tablet with forms to fill out on his sexual preferences. This was an even swankier place than Chris originally thought if this was the level of service that members took for granted. Even at first glance, the attention to detail on the documents was astounding, considering some of the bigger chains could register a new member in under two minutes. 

“Just some cold water. Is it usually this empty, or is it just a slow evening?” The lobby was beautifully polished, but Chris hadn’t seen anyone else since he’d walked in. Come to think of it, a place like this should at least have valet parking, but besides Amanda, there didn’t appear to be any additional staff either.

“This is the public entrance, Mr.Argent. Our members usually prefer to drive into the side entrance, off the main street. Members typically book sessions with their favorites online. This entrance is mostly used by new members, and sometimes health inspectors.” She walked around the counter with a tray bearing a tumbler with a wedge of lemon on the rim, a brushed steel ice bucket, and tall glass bottle filled with water. Amanda set it down next to a comfy looking leather chair in one corner of the lobby, giving Chris time to fill out all the forms. She went back to her post behind the counter, though Chris suspected she had perhaps the easiest receptionist job in the world, memorizing the membership list aside.

He took the time to carefully read over all the waivers; it turned out that was the easy part. Next came the preferences survey, covering everything from gender, age, to specific acts, roleplaying fantasies, toys and props. It was a good thing he instructed his assistant to block out the entire evening, or else he’d have had to fill these out at home and return another time. When he finally finished the pile of forms, Amanda took the tablet from him and repeated the offer of refreshments while she set up an account for him. 

“I think a scotch. It looks like I’ll be here awhile.” Chris had been there for half an hour, and he hadn’t even made it past the lobby yet. No wonder members prefered the side entrance. “Talisker single malt, the 10 year if you have it,”

“We have the 25 year, Mr.Argent,” Amanda replied with a twinkle in her eye, looking up from where she was typing. “But if you’d prefer the 10 year-”

“The 25 year will be fine. I don’t suppose you can order me a pizza or something? I thought I’d be out of here in an hour.” From what he’d seen of the place so far, having the receptionist order him pizza didn’t seem too far of a stretch.

“We actually have two in-house restaurants, Mr.Argent. Here are the menus, and I’ll have someone bring you the scotch straight away,” Both menus were leather bound, printed on thick parchment. Chris sat back in the chair to peruse them, nodding when a uniformed bartender delivered his scotch. He was also given another tablet to pass the time with, and discovered that he could order his dinner though it as well. However, Chris barely had the time to open a news website before a handsome man in a exquisitely tailored suit was striding down the grand staircase. 

At first, Chris thought the man was another patron, judging by the expensive watch that peeked from under his cuff and the air of confidence he exuded. However, the man began striding determinedly towards him, and Chris stood warily to greet him. 

“Mr.Argent, welcome to The Excelsior.” The handshake the man offered was firm and businesslike; Chris noted he was even better looking up close. “My name is Peter Hale, I’m the general manager.” 

Peter Hale was maddeningly well put together, perfectly coiffed hair, polished dress shoes, suit completely free of wrinkles. In comparison, Chris who had shed his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves, looked hopelessly wrinkled. Peter gestured for him to sit back down and took the chair across from him. 

“Do all of the guests get to meet the manager, or am I a special case?” Chris didn’t think this type of treatment was necessary, considering he wasn’t even an actual member. 

“For the safety of our employees and our patrons’ enjoyment, it’s better that I personally meet with all of the guests, whether they’re regular members or one time visitors. I trust Amanda’s service has been satisfactory so far?” Peter Hale seemed the epitome of professionalism, though it was clear to Chris that this was just a facade, a character he played during his work day. 

“Yes, she’s been very helpful. The paperwork doesn’t seem that terrible when your receptionist has been plying me with scotch and a fancy steak dinner.” Chris raised his glass, taking a small sip. 

“Would you care to relocate to the dining room to continue our discussions over dinner? I imagine you’d rather enjoy your steak at an actual table, and our pastry chef does an excellent key lime pie as well.” Peter gestured to a set of double doors just past the reception desk, expression still infuriatingly professional. 

“Surely the general manager of an establishment as exclusive as this doesn’t have the time to have dinner with all of the patrons?” Chris took his glass with him as they stood and walked to the dining room. Both doors were opened as they approached by two valets whose jobs seemed to solely consist of standing and waiting for people to walk their way. 

“Argent Arms and Co was featured in both Forbes and Bloomberg last month, Mr.Argent. It would be remiss of me if I didn’t try my very best to ensure you have a good impression of The Excelsior, and attempt to secure your future patronage.” The maitre’d, upon recognizing Peter, seated them immediately in a quiet alcove of the dining room. 

“You’ve done your homework.” Chris was already impressed even before meeting Peter. He wouldn’t be surprised if Peter had run a complete background check in the time it took for him to do the paperwork and order dinner. 

“The photographers don’t do you justice, Mr.Argent. And the stylist that put you in the horrid plaid blazer should frankly be fired.” Peter’s blue eyes twinkled with amusement in the low light of the restaurant, and Chris suddenly noticed how intimate the setting was.

“Chris, please.” The overhead chandeliers had been dimmed for the evening service. The single tealight in the middle of the table flickered in its crystal holder, the candlelight diffracting onto the silverware and giving the whole room an incredibly hushed atmosphere. 

Before Chris could get too drawn in by the candlelight reflected in Peter’s eyes, their dinner arrived. A great looking steak accompanied by beautifully piped mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables for him, and what appeared to be some freshly shucked oysters on a bed of ice for Peter. 

“I had dinner earlier, but it would be rude of me to sit here with nothing and stare at you while you eat,” Peter explained at Chris’ raised eyebrow. “And I will take the opportunity while you enjoy your meal to tell you a little more about our company, Mr.Argent. Normally I would offer such an esteemed guest a bottle of champagne on the house, but we have a strict one drink policy before engaging in sexual activity.” 

Over dinner, Chris learned much more about the company than he expected to, though it made sense if Peter was trying to seduce him into being a full fledged member. Every time Chris tried to steer the conversation into a more personal nature, however, Peter deflected and told him some other tidbit about The Excelsior. Chris itched to uncover the man behind the professional mask, thoughts of getting off quick with a tight and willing body barely on his mind now. 

When their dinner plates were taken away and replaced with dessert and coffee, Peter handed him a tablet that appeared to have come from thin air.

“Here is a catalog of employees on standby tonight that best match your preferences based on the survey you completed, Mr.Argent. You can choose any number of them to meet in person before making a final decision.” Peter stood and relocated to the chair beside Chris, instead of across from him. His fingers flew over the touch screen deftly, demonstrating the different functions of the digital catalog. 

“You can call me Chris; Mr.Argent makes me feel like I’m still at work,” 

“Professionalism is paramount, Mr.Argent. It sets The Excelsior apart from the cheap national chains that are taking over every corner of the city.” What Chris wouldn’t do to muss up Peter’s perfect hair and break him out of his carefully constructed image. 

When he turned his attention back to the tablet, the home page had Chris’ name at the top, and what appeared to be headshots of his ‘options’ laid out in a grid manner. Chris clicked on one face at random and pulled up a detailed profile, much like the one he'd filled out earlier, containing descriptions of preferences, limits, and a gallery of full body photos, both nude and in various costumes. Chris took his time carefully going over the profiles, eating bites of pie in between. Peter’s patience seemed endless, only chiming in every so often with a remark on one of the employees. 

“Just these three. I’m sure they’re all lovely, but I don’t think I can handle meeting all of them.” Chris handed the tablet back over and watched Peter confirm the selection. This evening was shaping up to be one of the most peculiar experiences he’d ever had, resembling a combination of going to a posh hotel and interviewing interns more than a brothel. 

He was led on a brief tour of the facilities while his choices were being summoned, and confirmed the suspicion that The Excelsior was really just a luxury hotel with a brothel built in. Up the extravagant staircase was a full service spa. “With licensed masseuses and beauticians. Unlike some of the seedier places, our masseuses only offer massages,” Peter explained. Also on the tour: a pool, jacuzzi, steam room, and to Chris’ puzzlement, well equipped gym. 

“How long do your members typically stay?” 

“An average of two nights at this location. In some of our European branches, the average stay is much longer.” Peter nodded to another patron emerging from what looked like a squash court, accompanied by a lithe brunet man holding two racquets. “My family has always been in the hotel and resorts business, and it’s had an influence on how I run The Excelsior. Our goal is to provide our members a fully immersive experience, a holiday away from their everyday lives. And there’s more tax exemptions if you register the business as a brothel. I presume the patron that gave you the guest pass didn’t explain, judging by your lack of luggage. ”

“I actually thought I’d be in and out in an hour or so,”Chris said somewhat sheepishly. 

“That’s not the sort of business I’m in, Mr.Argent.” A corner of Peter’s mouth quirked up, and Chris finally felt like he’d succeeded, however minutely, in cracking that professional surface. 

Chris was shown into a generic looking, though designer, hotel suite where the faces he’d just selected were standing in a line and waiting for him.They were dressed in silky looking robes with the name of the brothel embroidered over the breast pocket; it didn’t look like they were wearing anything underneath. Chris had picked two girls and one young man. They stood at attention, and seemed to be awaiting instruction.

Peter broke the ice and gestured for the blonde girl to step forward, introducing her as Erica. Erica’s hair had been done in big curls that fell down past her shoulders, and her bright red lipstick highlighted her devious smile. Chris could tell this one would give him plenty of attitude in bed, though he often liked his lovers that way.

“Mr.Argent,” she greeted with a playful smirk. With one tug, her belt loosened and the robe came undone. She shrugged it casually off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor, turning slowly in place to give Chris a front seat view of her body. 

“Erica is one of our most popular, even though she only works two nights a week,” Peter explained, watching the proceedings from the side. “It’s perfectly within your rights to touch her, Mr.Argent. We don’t expect you to make an informed decision unless you have sampled the entire selection.”

By the inviting look on Erica’s face and the way she stood, chest thrust forward, Chris assumed this was just how things were done here. He reached a hand out and laid it on the curve of her hip, tracing the soft skin to adjust to the fact that he was touching a naked girl in front of several other people, two of whom supposedly stood waiting for the same treatment. She let out an audible breath as he cupped both breasts in his palms, just holding them in his hands for the moment. 

She stood still while he mapped her torso with his hands, and Chris felt like a bit of a pervert standing there groping at this gorgeous woman, trying to decide if he wanted to have sex with her later. He let go of her after a few moments, and Erica stepped back in line completely nude, picking up her robe and placing it over the back of a chair. 

“This is Lydia, she returned to us just a few weeks ago having spent some time at our Paris branch,” Peter introduced, and the red haired girl stepped in front of him, undressing in the same fashion to let Chris inspect her. At first, Chris thought she was quite mild in temper, a neutral expression on her face. Though when he pinched a nipple, she gasped and pushed her chest quite demandingly into his hands. Perhaps she wasn’t as docile as he first thought. 

“They’re real, Mr.Argent,” she told him when he squeezed her breasts. “Mr.Hale doesn’t approve of surgical alterations.”

“This is natural too, then?” Chris stepped closer and grabbed a handful of her ass, making her giggle quietly. He slipped a hand between her thighs to graze her labia, and Lydia shivered in response, arching closer to him. 

“All natural, I can assure you. She colours up quite nicely after a spanking,” Peter interjected. Chris had almost forgotten he was standing there, and let go of Lydia rather abruptly when he remembered. 

She pouted at Chris when he stepped away, putting her hands on his chest and reaching for his shirt buttons. Chris immediately thought of much better uses for her mouth; her lips looked like they were made to be wrapped around a cock. 

“Wouldn’t you rather get a little more comfortable, Mr.Argent?” 

Chris covered her hands with his at first, but when he looked over at Peter, there was no protest, only an encouraging nod. He dropped his hands and let Lydia have her way, unbuttoning and untucking until his shirt was off and folded neatly on a chair. 

He stopped her after she slipped his belt out of the loops and began to undo his pants, not wanting to get too distracted before he’d met everyone. Lydia went back to her place in line with a teasing smile and a lingering hand on his abs, picking up her robe along the way. She gave the young man standing beside her a little push forward, causing him to stumble quite literally into Chris’ arms. 

“That’s Isaac. He’s a little shy but his ass is fantastic.” Lydia grinned. 

Erica giggled and nodded her agreement. “And he gives head like a dream.”

“Ladies, please. Mr.Argent is the one that is doing the selecting here.” Peter gave them a look before turning back to Chris, though his tone didn’t sound too serious. “Isaac is actually Lydia’s discovery; he used to be a bartender at our Paris branch. He’s doesn’t have as much experience as the others, but I can assure you he passed our training with flying colours.”

Isaac had righted himself and dropped his robe as well. Immediately, Chris could see what Lydia meant about his ass being fantastic. Chris could see himself pounding into that ass quite easily, and those dirty blonde curls were practically made to sink his fingers into. Isaac’s face was slightly flushed from the girls’ teasing, though he withstood it admirably and did the customary turnabout for Chris. 

“Paris, huh? Must’ve been quite a pay raise for you to move away willingly.” Chris admired Isaac’s toned muscles and pink cock, wrapping his fingers around the shaft and chuckling when Isaac gave a quiet moan. 

“Lydia can be very convincing,” Isaac replied, with just the slightest accent that was inevitable after living in France for some time, gasping when Chris began to pump his hand. “Plus I get dental now.”

“That face gets him all the attention,” Erica sighed wistfully, looking jealous of the attention Isaac was getting. 

“Erica, I’m sure Mr.Argent will make the selection that best suits him,” Peter reminded her, expression passive as he watched Chris and Isaac. As long as Peter didn’t stop him, Chris was just going to assume he wasn’t stepping over boundaries. 

“I’d like you all to bend over the foot of the bed please,” Chris instructed, letting go of Isaac and giving him a fond pat on the bum. 

The three of them made a beautiful picture, plump bottoms high in the air and backs all perfectly arched - no doubt this was a part of their training. Chris could imagine it now, a class on how to drape oneself attractively over every piece of furniture in the room. Maybe Peter taught that class personally; he'd sat in the restaurant like he was modeling the chair. 

Chris stepped behind them and gave each of their asses a squeeze, starting to savour the experience of having three pretty young things competing for a place in his bed. All of them were shaved bare, his fingers encountered nothing but smooth skin and slickness. Lydia in particular was already glistening; she’d enjoyed the inspecting process much more than she let on. 

“Do you usually get this wet when you’re inspected and fondled?” Chris slipped a finger inside her at Peter’s encouraging nod, adding a second when she pressed back against him. 

“She’s just a slut for attention. Other people watching makes her gush like nothing else,” Erica quipped, though she maintained her pose. Chris gave her a quick smack on the ass with his other hand, shocking even himself with the instinct to discipline her. 

“You are, of course, within your right to remind Erica to curb her attitude, Mr.Argent,” Peter assured him quickly. Erica nodded too and quietened down after that. Her ass, however, was reddening up after Chris’ impromptu spank, and wiggling in the air as if to ask for more. 

“Sometimes it’s a clear cry for attention. She’s quite a brat when she wants to be,” Peter added. “I understand you indicated that wouldn’t be a problem, but Isaac is much better behaved if you’re looking for someone more docile this evening.”

“I can be good, Mr.Argent.” Erica wriggled her hips at him again. Chris took the offer and slipped a finger into her cunt as well, pleased to find it was also wet. He fucked them both on two fingers, listening to their gasps and moans, wondering why he didn’t know about this place earlier. It would be so easy to undo his pants and sink into one of them; his cock was certainly on board with the idea, straining against his zipper. 

Chris had to take his fingers out of the warm tightness of both girls to undo his pants, relieving some of the pressure. As soon as he had his zipper undone, Chris decided to hell with modesty. This was a brothel, for goodness sakes; what was he doing still dressed? Kicking off his pants and boxer briefs, he stepped back to grope at Isaac’s ass. From the corner of his eye, he caught Peter’s eyes on his cock, wetting his bottom lip. When his eyes met Chris’, he quickly cleared his throat and looked elsewhere, slipping back into his professional mask. 

Not wanting the boy to feel left out of all the fun the girls just had, Chris stepped up behind Isaac and slipped his cock between his cheeks. Peter stepped forward and helpfully handed Chris a bottle of premium lube. Was he carrying that around in a suit pocket the entire time?

Questions pushed aside for the moment, Chris rubbed some lube onto his cock and dripped a good amount between Isaac’s cheeks before slipping in between them again. He had a tight grip on Isaac’s hips while rutting against his indeed spectacular ass, and Chris lifted his head to find both the girls had turned their heads to watch.

“No fair, he gets everything,” Erica pouted. 

“Erica, I don’t want to have to spank you again for your attitude,” Chris warned, feeling much more comfortable now that he was naked and confidently sampling them than before, when he was dressed and awkwardly pawing at their bodies.

“That’ll only make her act out more, Mr.Argent. She’s a slut for a good spanking,” Isaac said, arching beautifully and squeezing as best he could around Chris’ cock.

“Isaac and Erica have experience working together, if that’s something you’re interested in Mr.Argent,” Peter provided, then signalled to the girls. “And these two are also regularly booked as a double act.”

“Now that’s something I’d be interested in seeing.” Chris tugged Isaac up by the hair, winding an arm around to hold him against his chest. His cock slipped from Isaac’s ass to situate between his legs, though the boy reacted quickly and tightened his thighs around Chris. 

 

Lydia and Erica took the hint and straightened up, arms tugging each other close and leaning in for a passionate kiss. Their hands were familiar as they traced over each other’s curves, Erica boldly wedging a leg between Lydia’s, and Lydia grinding against her immediately. Chris fucked lazily between Isaac’s legs, occasionally giving the boy’s cock a few teasing tugs while he watched the girls put on a show for him. At one point, Erica enthusiastically pushed Lydia back onto the mattress, climbing over her predatorily and taking a nipple into her mouth. Lydia’s limbs wound around Erica’s body naturally, fingers in her blonde hair and legs wrapped tight around her back, moaning her pleasure.

The girls seemed lost in their own world now, content to kiss and explore each other’s bodies. It was only when Erica started kissing a line down Lydia’s stomach and her lips started getting dangerously close to her cunt that Peter loudly cleared his throat from the sidelines. 

“Sorry, Mr.Hale. I’ll be good,” Erica lifted her head just long enough to say, before placing her mouth in what Chris could only assume were pre-approved areas of Lydia’s body. 

“I was beginning to think there weren’t any rules,” Chris whispered into Isaac’s ear. 

“The boundaries are quite strict. That’s why Mr.Hale always personally supervises the inspections,” Isaac explained, bucking into Chris’ hand when he tightened his grip around Isaac’s cock.

“Can I sample your mouth, or is that not allowed?” Chris asked, thumb tracing over Isaac’s bottom lip. 

“Cocks in any orifice is not permitted during the inspection,” Peter informed him, watching them closely now, his gaze lingering on Chris’ cock. 

“That’s a shame.” Chris met his gaze evenly, letting Isaac suck on his fingers while he negotiated. “I feel as though I could be persuaded to sign up for an annual membership if I was allowed to sample their charms more thoroughly.”

Peter’s eyes narrowed, mouth opening to reject the proposal. Even the girls had stopped to watch them. Chris imagined Peter got his way more often than not, but Chris hadn't made it to the top of his field by having shoddy negotiation tactics.

“And if I have a satisfying experience, I might be more inclined to recommend your establishment to my clients,” Chris added before Peter could say anything. “My plentiful international clients.”

Peter was silent as he considered, then squared his shoulders as he came to a decision. 

“Oh dear. I seem to be receiving an urgent phone call, which will last five minutes exactly. Please excuse me, Mr.Argent.” Peter pulled out his phone and walked towards the door.

“Ten,” Chris corrected.

Peter didn’t spare them another glance as he left the suite. As soon as the door closed behind him, everyone stared at Chris in shock.

“Mr.Hale has never left an inspection session. Ever.” Erica looked like she wanted to take the ten allocated minutes to break all of the rules. 

“Mr.Hale is taking an urgent phone call,” Isaac repeated, sinking to his knees quickly in front of Chris. “And it’s our job to make sure Mr.Argent has a satisfying experience at The Excelsior.”

“Isaac, stop hogging Mr.Argent!” Erica pushed off the bed and came to kneel in front of Chris too, taking his cock into her mouth before Isaac had a chance to. Not to be out done, Isaac nuzzled into Chris’ crotch and lapped at the shaft where he could reach. Lydia stayed out of their way and lounged on the bed, reaching between her legs to rub at her clit and throw Chris what was clearly a ‘come hither’ look. 

Her pink wetness on display was enough to tempt Chris, and he pulled the blond twins off his cock to take advantage of Lydia’s offer. He ignored the protests behind him and knelt between Lydia’s spread legs, wasting absolutely no time and sinking to the hilt inside of her. Lydia yelped at the sudden intrusion, though she wrapped her legs around him and tilted her hips to urge him on. 

“I want a turn too, please Mr.Argent?” Erica came and put herself on hands and knees beside them. “You can’t make a fair decision if you haven’t sampled all of us.”

Chris gave Lydia a few more thrusts before pulling out, shuffling over and pushing inside Erica’s tightness. He delivered a loud spank as he rutted into her, hands wrapped around her hips, using them as leverage. Erica groaned and sank onto one elbow, other hand disappearing under her body to rub her clit, quite vigorously from what Chris could see of her arm. Beside them, Lydia had taken the lube and was working two fingers into Isaac, also perched on his hands and knees. In the span of the given ten minutes, it was unlikely that he would be stretched enough for Chris to fuck, though he appreciated Lydia’s efforts. 

“Lydia, come here. I want your cunt again for comparison,” She handed the lube off to Isaac and assumed the same position on Erica’s other side, ass high in the air. Erica actually whined as Chris pulled out and sank back into Lydia, fingers still working her clit. 

Chris knew he didn’t have nearly as long as he would’ve liked with these three, but he wanted them to enjoy the momentary lack of rules as much as he did. He switched back over to Erica again, plan in mind. 

“Shuffle up and let Erica lick you out, Lydia.” 

She obeyed him eagerly, legs spread on either side of Erica’s head and pushing her blonde head down towards her cunt. “Thank you, Mr.Argent.” Lydia grinned, then tipped her head back to enjoy the very thorough treatment from Erica.

Next, Chris batted Isaac’s fingers away from where they were pushing in and out of his hole and replaced them with his own, adding a bit more lube to make sure he was nice and slick. Lewd noises filled the room: Chris’ heavy breath, the slapping of his body as he fucked into Erica accompanied by all of their groans and quiet whimpers. Lydia was the loudest of them, almost screeching as Erica licked and sucked her to orgasm, bodily collapsing against the bed to recover her breath.

Chris was usually very proud of his stamina, but he was already wound up from all of the ‘inspection’ from earlier, and Peter’s impending return didn’t make him want to try and hold off his orgasm.

Isaac was still tight around his fingers, and although Chris would’ve liked to fuck him, he didn’t want to just ram it in and hurt the boy. He could save Isaac’s ass for another time; Chris had already made up his mind about coming back to this place. 

It only took a few more thrusts for Chris to come, slumping over Erica’s body afterwards and gingerly taking his fingers out of Isaac. Out of courtesy, Chris rolled off of her to recover his breath, though all three of them cuddled up to him quickly. Isaac especially seemed to enjoy the quiet moment, head of curls resting on Chris’ shoulder, arm thrown across his chest. 

Peter found them all pressed up against each other on the bed, Isaac’s head tipped up to Chris for lazy kisses. The girls sat up at his entrance, though Isaac stayed pressed up against Chris.

“I see you took advantage of my absence,” Peter said dryly, motioning for the girls to get up. He seemed to be examining Chris’ body closely, instead of inspecting his employees like Chris would’ve expected Peter to. They slid off the bed with an easy grace and put their robes back on, coming to stand behind Peter. “I’m assuming you’ve chosen Isaac for the evening?”

“Not tonight, actually. While Isaac has his charms, I have something else in mind.” Chris grinned and sat up, running a hand through Isaac’s hair. The boy turned to him petulantly, angling up for another kiss. Chris obliged him, though he kept it brief. “Another time, darling. Maybe you can dress up for me in one of those costumes.”

Isaac grinned at him and promised before dressing and going to stand with the girls. Chris didn’t have one of their silky robes to cover himself up with, but from the way Peter was staring, the nudity wouldn’t be an issue. 

“It’s a bit late in the night to go through another selection process, Mr.Argent.” Peter was starting to look a little frustrated by Chris, although he would never say so openly. 

“That won’t be necessary.” Chris took the tablet out of Peter’s hand and passed it into Lydia’s, catching Peter in a kiss when he opened his mouth to protest. “I want you.”

The few moments when Peter was stunned into silence and flushing slightly was almost as enjoyable as a few moments earlier when Chris was buried in a pretty young thing. 

“I’m flattered, Mr.Argent.” Peter hesitated for a long moment, cleared his throat and met Chris’ eyes resolutely. “But I’m afraid I’m not on offer.”

“Not for the rest of your clientele, certainly.” Chris stood nose to nose with Peter, his hand coming up to rest on Peter’s hip. “You could always make an exception. For me.”

Peter wasn’t pushing him away or slapping him in the face, which Chris took as a good sign. He wasn’t exactly throwing himself at Chris, though he looked like he was wavering. The girls and Isaac were watching the proceedings with shocked interest; their training had obviously never prepared them for such a circumstance. 

“You’re all dismissed for now,” Peter decided, and sent them away. 

Chris’ hand moved to the front of Peter’s chest and paused at the button on his suit, ready to undo his professional layers. “I have a feeling it’s been quite a while since you’ve been properly fucked, despite where you work.”

“And you think you’re up for it? Giving me a proper fuck.” Peter sneered at him, his work personality starting to fade. “Can a man your age get it up again so soon?”

“Watch your cheek.” Chris nipped him on the throat, though he smiled at the quip. “I know where the paddles are kept.”

“I’d prefer your hand, if you must spank me.” Peter seemed to have made up his mind, his hands coming up and tugging Chris into a kiss. In his haste to peel Peter out of his suit as fast as possible, Chris popped a button off of the jacket. To silence Peter’s complaints on the matter, Chris pushed a hand down his pants to grip Peter’s cock. 

Peter pushed into the hold eagerly, moaning into Chris’ mouth as he threw his shirt onto the floor, hips bucking into Chris’ touch. 

“I’m still mad at you,” Peter mumbled between kisses and attempts to steer them towards the bed. “About taking advantage of the inspection process. You were only supposed to feel them up a little and then pick one.”

Chris pushed Peter onto his back, taking advantage of their positions to tug off his shoes and the rest of his clothes before climbing back on top of him, latching onto his neck. 

“You weren’t supposed to stick your cock in all of them. That’s not how sampling works,” Peter continued, tugging at Chris’ hair. “Don’t you dare leave a hickey, Argent, I mean it!”

“I didn’t fuck Isaac in the ass, if that makes you feel better.” Chris chuckled, and looked down at the red mark proudly. “There’s no need to be jealous. I intend on fucking you as well. Thoroughly.”

“Not jealous.” Peter insisted, legs wrapping around Chris’ back. “It’s ridiculous to be jealous of my employees doing their job.”

“You’ve trained them very well. They were all very obliging.” Peter huffed at Chris’ response, looking annoyed by the subject. 

“Next time, I’m not letting you charm your way into more free sex. I should charge a foursome to your account.” Peter grumbled at him, stopping his hips from grinding into Chris’ for the moment. “What was that all about? It’s not like you can’t afford it, if you wanted all three of them at once.”

“It was too much fun trying to rile you up. If it makes you happy, you can send me a bill. You’re cute when you’re flustered.” Chris grinned, licking over the ever darkening mark on Peter’s neck.

“I am not cute! Argent, you take that back right now. I am not some young- ah!” Peter yelped as Chris bit down on a nipple, circling his tongue over it as an apology. 

“Peter, just shut up and enjoy this or I’ll find another use for that mouth of yours.” 

“That’s not exactly a deterrent.” The corner of Peter’s mouth lifted into a grin.

“Another time.” Chris nudged for Peter to turn over impatiently, pulling on his hips to tug him into position on hands and knees. 

“Won’t be another time, you arrogant-” A yelp came when cold lube dripped onto his hole, as Peter turned to glare. “-irritating man.”

Instead of replying, Chris pushed a slick finger inside Peter, his other hand stroking down the man’s spine. “I can see where the others learned to pose so prettily.”

“If you mention the others while we’re in bed again, I will kick you in the nuts, Christopher. I mean it.” Peter really was a specimen, even when he was running his mouth off and looking half like he wanted to push Chris down and take what he wanted. Chris certainly wouldn’t mind that turn of events: Peter riding him, seeking his own pleasure while grumbling about how Chris frustrated him.

“Whatever you want, baby.” Chris was busy carefully opening up Peter on two fingers, his own cock throbbing with need. Peter submitted so beautifully for him, so different than the perfectly wrapped up businessman from earlier. Chris knew where the bondage gear was kept in this room now; he seriously considered chaining Peter to this bed, arching and groaning his name. 

“Hurry up and put your dick in me, Argent!” Peter demanded, wiggling his behind insistently. 

Chris landed a smack on Peter’s ass, to shut him up for once. Peter keened and quieted down for the moment, though Chris doubted it would last. He drizzled some lube into his palm and rubbed it onto his cock, while Peter looked back at him expectantly, eyebrows raised and just a hint of tentativeness in his gaze. And who was Chris to keep such a man waiting?

With a hand braced on the base of Peter’s spine, and one aligning his own cock, Chris pushed into the tightness with a groan, bottoming out in one determined thrust. Amid some grumbling about Chris being a bully, Peter did press back to meet his thrust, managing to worm a hand under his body to grip his own cock. 

Chris swore when Peter squeezed down around him and bucked insistently to get him to move, landing a smack on his ass for his impatience. Clearly, Peter didn’t mind a bit of rough. Growling, Chris braced one hand in the middle of Peter’s back, pushing him into the mattress as he thrust into the man with enthusiasm. Gone was the playful atmosphere from earlier. Chris no longer had the patience for teasing gropes and soft touches. Chris had reached the point in his arousal where he just wanted to hold Peter down and pound into that incredibly accommodating ass of his. Luckily for him, Peter also seemed on board with the idea. 

The man was really a prime example of the sort of training that happened around here, posed beautifully even when he was flushed red and bracing himself against the sheer strength of Chris’ thrusting. The button to shut Peter up and stop the stream of sassy comments was clearly up his ass, and Chris had found the right way to hit it, with his dick. Neither of them had much energy for talking now, their heavy breathing and the slapping of skin filling the room. Chris covered Peter’s back with his body at one point, pressing them together. It was so much more intimate this way; Chris could actually feel Peter’s breath through his body as they moved together, catch the quiet little moans he emitted into the pillows. 

“Ah-fuck!” Chris’ hips began to stutter, his pace erratic at best as he approached his climax. Peter appeared to be not too far behind him, his arm moving furiously underneath his body.  
Chris was too caught up in the intensity of it all to notice which one of them came first, and barely registered the loud shout he gave and subsequently collapsing on top of Peter’s body. 

At some point, between catching his breath and attempting to form coherent thoughts again, Peter elbowed him sharply in the side. Chris rolled off of him with a chuckle, looking over at Peter with a smug grin. 

“Not too bad, for a man my age?” He remarked casually, body thoroughly relaxed and still high on endorphins. Peter gave him a half hearted glare before he pushed himself up off the bed, already starting to pick up his clothes from the floor.

“Where are you going?” 

“Unlike some people,” Peter gestured to Chris, sprawled out on the bed. “I have to get back to work. We do have other guests, you know. Even though none of them are as demanding as you.”

Chris hummed, admiring Peter’s body as he buttoned himself back into his professional get up. “I’ll see you same time next week then?”

The glare Peter gave him from the doorway was full of fire. 

“There will be no next time, Mr.Argent. This was a one time occurrence.” At this moment, Chris didn’t think there could be anything more attractive than the sight of Peter Hale angrily tucking in his shirt. “Think of it as a welcome offer. Next time you visit our establishment, you will go through a proper selection process. And pick one of our other employees on shift.” 

“Technically, you’re one of the employees on shift here, are you not?” Chris grinned, sitting up against the headboard, though not bothering to get dressed just yet. 

“Goodnight, Mr.Argent. Your membership card will be waiting for you at reception whenever you’re ready.” Apparently Peter was determined to not acknowledge what had happened, though Chris was certainly not going to let him forget it. He was halfway out the door when Chris called out his name, and paused to look back at him.

“Yes, Mr.Argent?”

“You can call me Chris.” Peter’s expression softened slightly at that. "And send Isaac back in, will you?” Chris tacked on cheekily, smirking when Peter scowled at him for that request.

“Good night, Mr.Argent!” Peter slammed the door shut on his way out, leaving a grinning Chris staring at the door. 

He’d definitely be coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> My beta is the lovely [eeyore9990](http://eeyore9990.tumblr.com/), who puts up with my inability to use proper tenses. Come say hi on [tumblr](http://dizzilytwirling.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
